A Queen's Story
by Eilwyn
Summary: Most stories have Susan as weak and struggling. If she was remembered as a great queen from the Golden Age, she must have been strong at some point. Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. A few edits to earlier chapters plus last chapter.
1. Chapter

Note: This is a continuation of my story "Tales of the Golden Age". Some of the characters including Melina and Galen were introduced in that story but you don't have to read that story before reading this one.

It was a beautiful spring day in 1015. Queen Susan the Gentle and her sister-in-law Queen Melina were returning from a ceremony to bless a sacred grove of the dryads. Susan was wearing a violet dress and dark purple cloak that made her blue eyes appear even more vivid. Her long black hair was braided with strands of pearls. Melina wore an emerald green dress and matching cloak and her curly auburn hair was pulled back with gold and emerald hairpieces. Queen Lucy had also accompanied them but she had ridden in the opposite direction to pay a visit to her oldest friend Master Tumnus while the other queens returned to Cair Paravel. The party had stopped for a late lunch near a small lake. Bergink, a dwarf who had long served the royal family, and his cousin Lukgink were busy serving tea to the party.

Queen Melina said, "Dear sister, I was insisting on haste to return to Cair Paravel but this is a pleasant spot to rest and I am feeling a bit tired."

Queen Susan replied "Madam, I agree and to stay for a bit in this lovely spot would be most pleasant. Let us put our tea cups aside and rest briefly on this blanket."

Queen Melina was not certain later if she had even replied to her sister-in-law. She did recall that she fell asleep the moment her eyes closed. When she awoke, the sun was beginning to set. She was annoyed – she had only meant to take a brief nap, not sleep for hours! Why hadn't anyone waken her? She looked around – the rest of their party was asleep. Several of the knights were sleeping sitting against trees. She then realized she was alone on the blanket. She looked around – where was Susan? As the young queen stood up, she was surprised by how tired and heavy her head appeared. She walked over to Lord Peridan and bent to shake his shoulder. It has a long moment, before he opened his eyes. He appeared quite befuddled.

"Lord Peridan, I do not know what has happened but Queen Susan is gone" said Melina.

Peridan shook his head and said "Your Majesty, this sleep is not natural. It is not possible that we were all so tired. Is anyone else missing from our party? Are any of the horses missing." They began to wake the others. Within a few moments, the whole party was awake.

"Queen Susan's horse Snowball is still here. She did not ride off" said Lady Deidre.

"What happened to us?" asked Queen Melina. "This doesn't make sense. Do you think Queen Susan is in danger? Who could harm us in the heart of Narnia?"

Bergink said "Your Majesty, my lords and ladies, my cousin is also missing. But there is no sign of struggle or anyone being forced to leave."

Lord Peridan asked "Did you brew the tea Master Bergink or did your cousin? Was there something to make us sleep in the tea?"

Bergink replied slowly, "My cousin brewed the tea but I can't imagine him harming Queen Susan. I don't understand what could have happened." He began looking through the cooking supplies. "This is strange, this is the bag with tea but it is not opened. I have no idea what Lukgink served us but it was not the tea I packed."

Lord Peridan said "Let us search nearby for the queen while we unravel this mystery."

Lord Peridan sent out six groups and asked each group to search an area of the nearby woods for clues. He sent one knight riding towards Cair Paravel to inform King Peter and King Edmund of what occurred.

Lord Peridan then turned to Master Bergink. "Friend, no one questions your loyalty to the queen. I am, however, troubled about your cousin's choice of beverage and his disappearance with the queen. Of your courtesy, tell me about your cousin so I can understand his motivations."

Master Bergink said "We did not grow up together my lord. I first met him when he came to our family home fifteen years ago after the Battle of Beruna. He had been turned into stone by the White Witch and was rescued by Aslan. During the first twelve years, he was often sullen. He seemed to have a lot of anger inside of him but he was private and did not want to talk about it. He frequently went on long travels. Then about three years ago, his mood improved a great deal. He came to visit me at Cair Paravel and then began to do some work in the armory and stables. He seemed quite content. He was very eager to join us on this trip. I don't understand what could have happened."

Queen Susan opened her eyes to a scene that was quite different than when she closed her eyes to sleep. She was inside a dimly lit cave and her arms and hands were chained to the wall. Her mouth was dry. Her dress was ripped and dirty. Her back and shoulders were sore. The cave was quiet. She could see a fire burning with a cauldron over it. No one was in sight. She heard sounds and dropped her head, pretending to sleep.

"That must have been some sleeping potion, master dwarf. The human still sleeps." The voice was male and cold.

Susan opened her eyes slightly and saw a pale slender man with long ragged hair and beard, several deep scars on his face and long nails. Standing next to the stranger was a dwarf. She recognized the dwarf as Lukgink. Behind them walked two old hags dressed in dirty grey robes. The hags hurried to the cauldron and looked in it. One stirred the contents while the other hag slowly walked back to where Susan was chained.

"It is almost midnight. Now my pretty girl" said the hag, reaching for Susan's hair and pulling her head up.

Susan struggled and the hag banged the young queen's head against the cave wall. Susan cried out from the pain. The pale man and dwarf turned and laughed. The hag, holding a small knife, cut a lock of Susan's hair. She placed the hair in a small black bag and then reached out and made a small cut on Susan's arm. Susan bit her lip and did not cry out again. I will be brave she thought to herself. Peter or Edmund or Lucy would not be crying in pain in this situation. The thought of her siblings did make her feel braver. She knew they would be searching for her. She did not doubt that they would find her. The hag held out a small cup and collected several drops of Susan's blood. The hag hurried back to the cauldron. Susan could feel the small wound continuing to drip blood.

Susan turned and stared at the dwarf. "Why did you betray me Master Lukgink?" demanded the queen.

The dwarf bowed mockingly. "I do not serve the humans at Cair Paraval but rather the true queen of Narnia, Jadis the White Lady."

Susan replied "The White Witch! But she is dead. Why would you serve her? Did she not turn you into stone?"

Lukgink replied "I was proud to serve the White Lady. After Beruna, we all fled and I had no where to go so I made up the story about being turned to stone. My cousin's family took me in and that gave me a base while I searched for others like me."

Susan repeated "But the White Witch is dead. What is the point of kidnapping me? Revenge?"

Lukgink said "A witch is never truly dead. With a great spell and the help of your blood and hair, we will bring her back to life."

"This is a foolish plan. Aslan and my royal brothers will stop you. Set me free Master Lukgink and I will plead mercy for you" said Susan.

The dwarf laughed and said "By the time they find us, it will be too late. You will plead mercy for me Daughter of Eve? You will be pleading for mercy for yourself before we are done here."

The pale man walked to the entrance of the cave and appeared to stiffen for a moment. Then he transformed into a wolf. He padded back into the cave and sniffed Susan's skirt. She tried not to react but couldn't help shuddering.

One of the hags yelled "Get away from her. We need her for two more nights to complete the potion."

The were-wolf snarled and then left the cave in his wolf form. Susan watched the hag take the lock of hair and blood and dropped it into the cauldron. The other hag added several other ingredients and continued to stir the potion. Susan tested the chains and realized there were securely fastened to the wall. She was trapped. She needed to escape – not only for her own safety but to prevent these creatures from raising the evil White Witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Susan had been a prisoner for two days and two nights. Tonight, the third night, the evil hags would finish their potion. She had several cuts on her arms where they had bled her for their foul potion. One of the cuts seemed to be infected. Susan was physically exhausted. She had hardly slept. She had lost blood. But her spirit was not defeated. Aslan would not allow this to happen – for her to be killed, for the White Witch to be raised from the dead. He would come or He would send help. She looked at the cave entrance and guessed that it was mid-day.

Suddenly she heard a howl – a wolf howl of rage. She heard horse hooves and the growl of a great cat – a leopard perhaps. Had help arrived? Had her brothers found her? A few moments later a shadow darkened the door and she saw Eward the Talking Eagle fly into the cave.

"Friend Eward. I am so happy to see you" exclaimed the queen.

"Your Majesty – we have been searching for two days. Praise the Lion we have found you. I will be back in a moment with someone who can unchain you" said the eagle.

One of the hags rushed back into the cave. A great leopard followed her. Susan recognized Lugh, a loyal knight of their court. The hag turned and threw a dagger at the leopard. Lugh leapt out of the way of the dagger and then sprang on the hag. Susan turned her head away as the leopard tore the hag's throat.

The leopard got up and said "Ugh. She tasted as foul as she appears." He then said "I will stay and protect you, my queen. Do not fear Your Majesty."

Susan replied "Thank you kind sir. Your presence gives me great comfort." She was courteous in her words but she was hoping that someone with hands would appear soon. She loved the Talking Beasts of Narnia but there were times when they couldn't be as helpful as needed.

A few moments later, a tall man appeared at the cave entrance. Susan felt relief as she recognized Prince Galen of the Lone Islands, the younger brother of the current Duke. . He was dirty and had a small cut on his cheek but appeared well. Her heart would have gladder if it was Peter or Edmund but Galen was their trusted companion and one of the commanders of the Narnian army.

"Your Majesty, my sorrow that it took so long for us to find you" said Galen as he approached and checked the chains holding Susan captive.

"I believe the hag has a key to my chains your Highness" said Susan.

Galen went over to the hag and checked her belt. He returned with a set of keys and quickly had Susan freed from her bounds.

"Madam, come, we must leave this place at once and get you to safety" said the Prince.

"Good sirs, the hags were brewing a potion in that cauldron. They took some of my hair and blood to add to it. They boasted that the potion would help raise the evil White Witch from the dead. We must destroy the potion before we leave" said Queen Susan.

"Destroy the potion. How do we destroy the potion, Madam?" asked Lugh the Leopard.

Susan looked at the cauldron and than walked to the cave entrance. The cave was at the top of a steep rocky hill. She was distracted at once by the sight below. Master Skygazer, a good centaur, was laying dead on the ground along with a hag and two wolves. Lonar, another talking leopard, was watching Lukgrik the dwarf who was tied to a tree.

Skygazer had been shot in the neck and the eye by the dwarf's arrows.

Susan closed her eyes for a moment and tried to stop the tears. Good Master Skygazer, a loyal member of their court, was dead trying to rescue her. She remembered he had helped teach her archery when she first came to Narnia. She wiped away the tears. There would time to mourn later.

"If we drag the cauldron to the cave entrance, we can pour the potion down the hill" suggested Susan. "I don't know much about magic potions but I can't imagine it would be valuable once it mixes with the rocks and dirt."

A few moments later, the potion, a dull red color, was spreading its way down the rocks. Lukgrik yelled in rage when he saw Prince Galen tip the cauldron. Galen then took Susan's hand and helped her down the path to the ground. As they climbed down, he told her that about a mile away, they had encountered four ogres that they killed. Unfortunately, they had lost three members of their party and Galen's horse had also been killed. They would have to escape on foot. The prince wanted to know if Susan had seen any other evil creatures near the cave.

Susan replied "Yes, good prince. There were a total of five hags. Only two are here now. There was a were-wolf. I do not know if one of these wolves is him or if he is still alive in the area. I smelled and heard ogres but hopefully, those are the ones you killed."

They safely reached the ground. Susan walked over to the tree and picked up Lukgrik's bow. She bent the bow easily and smiled. She unstrung it and then picked up the quiver of arrows.

"I believe I can put these to better use than this evil-hearted dwarf" said the young queen.

Galen turned to Lukgrik and said "What do you have to say for yourself? Why did you betray and abuse Queen Susan?"

Lukgrik said "I have nothing to say to you human. You have defeated a few of us, but there are many more. You will not get out of these woods alive."

Lonan declared "We should leave this place immediately and get the queen to safety. We cannot take the dwarf along as a prisoner – he will slow us down too much."

Eward said "True enough but you cannot leave him here either. He may escape and follow us to cause harm or raise a pursuit with other evil creatures who may be hidden nearby."

Galen said "You both speak true my friends. I do not fancy myself an executioner but there is no question in my mind that this creature deserves death after kidnapping and abusing Queen Susan. His plan to raise the White Witch is further treason. Do you have any last words Lukgrik?"

Lukgrik defiantly replied "You can kill me but you can't stop us. Those loyal to the White Lady will have another day and the White Lady will rise from the dead to reign again."

Prince Galen grimly drew his sword and swung hard decapitating the dwarf. Susan blanched slightly as his head rolled to the ground but she approved. She was called "the Gentle" and disliked seeing the punishment but she accepted it was necessary. Treason could not be tolerated.

Galen turned to Susan and said "Madam, I would suggest that Eward fly east to find the other search parties including your royal brothers. Master Eward, tell the kings of what occurred here and the evil plan of these creatures. I fear other evil ones are hiding nearby. With the help of Lugh and Lonan, I will get Queen Susan to safety. We can travel in the riverbed. The water is low but it will hide our scent in case of pursuit. After a safe distance, we can travel east in the woods. It would be much easier if we have a horse or two but we can hope to meet a search party soon. We have about six hours before sunset. Before we go Madam, you should quickly eat some bread and cheese and drink some wine to regain some of your strength."

Susan agreed to this plan. Eward took flight while Susan quickly had some food and drink. Galen applied a salve and bandages to Susan's cuts. Before setting out, Susan took a dagger and cut her dress right below the knee. Galen looked astonished.

Susan laughed and said "It will be easier to travel if I am not tripping over my skirt. When we first came to Narnia, I remember I wore a short skirt like this while my royal siblings and I were traveling to find Aslan."

The young queen attached the dagger to her belt and then put on the quiver of arrows on her back and picked up the bow. She smiled slightly and said "Well, I don't think anyone will confuse me for my sister Queen Lucy the Valiant but I will do the best I can. Let's leave my good knights and get far away from this foul cave."


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Susan was exhausted. They had walked at a brisk pace since leaving the caves. There had been a brief skirmish after the first hour with two ogres. Lugh and Lonan had attacked from behind using their claws and teeth while Galen drew his sword and attached from the front. Susan had taken careful aim and shot the first ogre in the eye. The ogre had stumbled to the ground and Galen slit his throat. The second ogre had turned to battle the leopards. Susan shot arrows at the back of his knees. He also fell and the leopards finished him. Susan's hands were shaking afterwards – it had been years since she had shot an arrow in battle. They left the bodies behind and continued through the woods. About thirty minutes later, they heard the distant sound of yelling as the ogres companions found them. Galen had grabbed Susan's hand and started running. Lonan turned and went back to the last hill to scout out the pursuit while Lugh ran ahead to see if there were any dangers.

Susan thought she could run no further when Lonan returned reporting "They are not following us. There was a hag with a dwarf but they went back towards the caves. A wolf was sent in pursuit of us but I killed him."

Susan asked "Can we rest for a moment? I am sorry but I need to rest."

Galen said "There is a clearing ahead and I hear the sound of a stream. It will be a good place to rest."

The clearing was pleasant. Several trees were in blossom and a small stream provided them with some fresh water. Susan splashed water on her face and washed her hands. Galen gave her a piece of cheese and passed her the wine flask. She drank from it grimacing as a bit of wine dribbled down her chin. She then laughed.

"I am hardly the picture of a queen at the moment" said Susan. "Some members of our court would be quite astonished to see me like this!"

Lonan made a sound suspiciously close to purr. The great leopard said "You may not be elegant at this moment but I remember you as a brave and practical girl when you first arrived in Narnia. You will always be a queen."

Susan smiled and said "Dear sir, I do not remember being brave. My brothers were brave fighting the witch's army. I was astonished when I was given my gift of bow and arrows. I was afraid to use them at first. When the wolf attacked us, I fled and tried to climb a tree instead of fighting back. King Peter had to save me."

Lonan shook his head and replied 'Perhaps that is how you felt inside my queen but it is not how we perceived you."

"We should keep moving your Majesty" said Galen. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, lead on good knights" said Susan.

They continued walking through the woods for the next two hours. Susan was so tired and she could feel a blister on her foot. She smiled slightly remembering she had gotten a blister during her first journey through Narnia. She was sure she hadn't walk as far since that first great journey.

Lugh returned, bounding through the brush.

"Your Majesty, your Highness, I found a small boat near the river" exclaimed the leopard.

Galen climbed through the bushes and tried to hold back the bushes so Susan could climb through. There was a small slope leading down to the river. Susan suddenly lost her balance sliding down the slope and crashed into the prince. They both fell at the bottom of the muddy slope. Galen landed on his back and Susan landed on her side with her head on his chest.

Galen winced and asked "Are you alright?"

Susan began to laugh out of embarrassment. "I believe so Prince Galen, but I am so sorry to have caused you to fall as well" said the queen.

Galen asked "Can you sit up?"

Susan thought for a moment that she actually liked lying like this. She felt her checks blush as she scrambled to sit up.

Galen got up and offered her his hand. Susan took his hand and stood up. Susan wondered what is wrong. She had taken his hand numerous times and never felt like this.

Galen released her hand and walked over to inspect the boat. It had a paddle and could comfortably hold two people.

"I'm not sure what this boat is doing here but it appears to be solidly built" said Galen.

"Perhaps some hunters left the boat?" suggested Lugh.

"If we take the boat, we will be able to travel more swiftly. Queen Susan will be able to rest a bit while we travel. I worry a bit about being on the river and being seen by our enemy but I feel we should risk it" said Galen.

Lonan said "I think it is a good decision, prince. You should take Queen Susan in the boat. Lugh and I will travel along the river and try to keep you in sight."

A few minutes later, Galen and Susan were in the boat traveling down the river.

Galen asked "Madam, please watch the left side of the river for any suspicious activities. Our good companions will be patrolling the right side. I will try to keep us as close to the right side as possible. Let me know if you see anything unusual."

Susan settled into her seat and watched the left side of the river. She could also not help watching her companion as he rowed the boat. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Galen at been at their court for almost ten years. Unlike other courtiers, he never tried to court her with poems or songs. He had seldom danced with her or paid any special attention to her. He was always loyal, serious, and responsible. Why had she not noticed how handsome and strong he was? Why did she suddenly feel like a giggly girl?


	4. Chapter 4

Eol the Talking Eagle glided over the river. Prince Galen waved his arm and pointed to the shore. The great eagle swept down and then flew off.

Queen Susan cried out "Where is he going?"

Prince Galen replied "Hopefully back to your royal brothers or other search parties. I am sure he understood my signal. Let's go ashore over there and climb back up to the path."

Galen rowed the boat close to shore and then got out of the boat and dragged it to the ground. He then helped Susan disembark. Galen examined the slope.

"It is a bit steeper than it looked from the river. I think it will be easiest over there. I will climb first. Madam, you should hold onto my belt as you climb" said Galen.

Susan nodded and they climbed the slope of the riverbank. Lugh was waiting at the top of the riverbank.

"Your Majesty, your Highness, I assume you saw Eol fly overhead. Help should be here soon" said the leopard.

It was starting to get dark. Susan was shivering as it got chillier. Galen removed his cloak. Susan started as she felt his hands place the warm cloak on her shoulders.

"Thank you good prince, for your many kindnesses today" said Susan.

Lonan ran down the path towards them.

"The High King comes. King Peter will be here in just a few moments" declared the leopard.

Susan heard the sound of hooves pounding the road. She smiled as her brother, two human warriors, a talking unicorn and two centaurs came into view. The High King swung down from his horse and Susan ran to him.

Peter hugged her and asked "Su, have you been harmed? What has happened?"

Susan replied "I am weary and have some small cuts and blisters but I am safe thanks to these good knights who rescued me from being held captive in a foul cave."

Peter placed his hands on the heads of both the leopards and thanked them. Then he turned and embraced Galen.

The High King said "Well done my good friend. We have often been grateful for your courage but your rescue of Queen Susan truly places us in your debt. Let us get Queen Susan to safety and then you shall tell me of your adventures."

Susan said "Brother, there are still other foul creatures in these woods. Many years ago, we thought we destroyed the remains of the White Witch's army but some still remain here."

Peter nodded and said "By the Lion, we will return and give these woods a thorough cleansing but our first charge is to get you to safety dear sister."

Susan mounted on the back of the unicorn and Galen on the back of one of the centaurs and the party headed towards the east. Shortly, they arrived at a camp. Other search parties were also arriving at the camp. A cheer went up when Susan was seen. She slid off the back of the unicorn and thanked the gathered creatures, beasts and men who had been searching for her. Within a few minutes, Edmund arrived and rushed to greet Susan.

The three royal siblings sat at a fire with Prince Galen and some of their closest advisors. Susan thought the hot tea and camp rations tasted as wonderful as a banquet at Cair Paravel. Susan had shared everything that occurred during her captivity. She was tired and hardly able to listen to the conversation as the kings and their advisors discussed strategies for destroying the remaining creatures in the woods. At first light, she would be delighted to ride back to Cair Paravel. She heard Peter tell Galen he wanted to give him a reward for leading the rescue of Susan.

Prince Galen shook his head and said "I was doing my duty to you and to Queen Susan, your Majesty. I do not deserve anymore of a reward than any man, creature or beast who is here tonight."

"Nonsense," said King Peter, "We will discuss this further when we arrive back at Cair Paravel."

Susan wondered if Galen could choose a reward, what would he chose?


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Queen Susan was sitting on a balcony looking at the ocean. She was wearing a blue gown that matched her lovely eyes and her long black hair was held back with her favorite silver circlet. Her brothers and other members of the army had returned after destroying about four dozen followers of the White Witch who had been hiding in the western woods. She had sent an invitation to Prince Galen to invite him to join her for tea. She felt a nervous fluttering in her stomach as she waited for him to arrive. She rose when she heard his footsteps.

Susan smiled and extended her hand in greeting. "Prince Galen, thank you for accepting my invitation" said the young queen.

The prince took her hand and then kissed it. He bowed his head and said "My honor, your Majesty."

They sat down at the table set with a lovely silver tea set and fine food. It was a beautiful spring day with only a few puffy white clouds in the blue sky. The sounds of the mer-people singing could be heard.

Susan said "I wanted to thank you again for all that you did to assist me. I was not as strong as I would have wished to have been and you were very kind to me."

Galen replied "Madam, you were kidnapped and abused, yet you remembered conversations among your captors that were very helpful in destroying the evil creatures. You also insisted we destroy the potion before leaving the cave. You shot the ogres while we were escaping. You did not complain about our difficult journey. You were indeed quite brave."

Susan laughed and said "Not as brave as you and I did complain a few times. Sir, you are most generous to not remember my complaints. I appreciate all that you did."

Galen replied "It was my duty and my honor to assist you. I do not need any special recognition, your Majesty."

Susan said "You are one of the most trusted knights at our court, brave in many battles, you deserve our recognition."

"The responsibilities that your royal brothers have entrusted to me are enough recognition, Madam. In future years, men will envy all who have had the honor to be part of this court and fight besides King Peter and King Edmund" said Galen.

The queen said "My brother, the High King, wishes to bestow a reward on you. Is there something you would ask for that would make you happy?"

The prince shook his head. "I am content Madam. There is nothing I would dare ask for."

Susan smiled and asked "Not dare, my prince? Pray tell, what would you want that you would not ask for? And, sir, content is not the same as happy."

Galen smiled also and said "Your Majesty, I am not good at courtier word games. Although I was raised in the household of a Duke, I was a younger son trained in warfare not diplomacy."

Susan sipped her tea for a moment and contemplated the man before her. He did seem discomforted. She had been thinking about him constantly in the last two weeks. How could she find out how he felt about her? She decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Do you miss the Lone Islands, Prince Galen?" asked the queen.

"Nay your Majesty. I do not desire to be any place but Narnia. Although I love it best here at Cair Paravel near the sea" answered the prince.

"Narnia is most special. The woods, the meadows, the mountains and our wonderful castle of Cair Paravel, I cannot think of leaving it myself. There is no place I have traveled that is so beautiful, so unique, no place as blessed by Aslan as Narnia" replied Susan.

There was a moment of silence. When she thought about it later, Susan was never sure what possessed her to say what she said next.

"When I have been courted by kings and princes from other lands, I thought about what it would mean to leave Narnia. I know now that I will not leave my country. My husband will need to be willing to live here" said Queen Susan.

Galen looked surprised for a moment by her comments and she could tell he was struggling with what was appropriate to say next. Susan felt a sudden rush of courage and continued talking.

"Grand titles are not important to me but rather the noble characteristics that are possessed by the good knights of this court. I was foolish in the past with some that I have allowed to court me. Now, I have made a confession to you, Prince Galen. Will you tell me the reward you most desire? My royal brother will give you anything within his power" said Susan.

"What I most desire, is not something your royal brother can give me, only something you can give me" replied Galen. "My deepest desire would be your love."

Susan smiled.

Two nights later, Queen Susan sat in the great hall at Cair Paravel while the High King Peter announced her engagement to Prince Galen. In the midst of the festivities that followed, Edmund danced with Susan.

The young king commented "I will admit dear sister to being a bit surprised by the haste of this marriage. I always thought you would have a lengthy engagement and plan a most elaborate wedding. Of all of us, you have always loved grand state occasions the most."

Queen Susan replied "Dear brother, I feel that I have wasted so much time. For ten years, I did not realize that I loved Galen. My wedding will be quite lovely I assure you even if it is only in one month. I don't care one bit about the guest list being elaborate. All that is important to me is that the people, creatures and beasts that I love are here. Edmund, you are pleased in my choice of husband, are you not?"

King Edmund smiled as he whirled her around the dance floor. "Su, we are all pleased. Galen is a good knight, a good friend. I will be glad to have him as my brother. I am sure you will be happy and most of all, you will not leave Narnia."

"I will never leave Narnia. All my happiness is here" said Queen Susan.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This chapter starts in England after the Pevensies return and then the chapter goes back to Narnia. In England three weeks have passed while in Narnia thirty years have passed. And then a character thinks about the past. Sorry for any time confusion!

England

Peter woke up abruptly. There was a noise in the hallway. He reached for his sword but it was not there. He sat up and took a deep breath. It still felt awkward to be back in this teenage body. He glanced over to the other twin bed. Edmund was sleeping.

Peter got up and put on his dressing robe. He carefully lit a candle and stepped into the dark hall. The door to his sisters' room was slightly open. He tapped on the door very lightly and then pushed it open a bit. Lucy was sleeping. Susan's bed was empty. He carefully shut the door. Peter checked the lounge near their rooms where the siblings spent time. No sign of Susan. He started walking through the large house.

Memories of Narnia were hard to recall. Each day the memories felt more distant. He could remember the face of a childhood friend he hadn't seen in years easier than he could remember the face of the woman who had been his wife three weeks ago. Narnia felt like a dream more than the reality of fifteen years of experiences.

Peter opened the door to the wardrobe room - the room that had changed his life. Susan was sitting on the floor with her back to the wardrobe. She was weeping. The moon was full and the moonlight spilled around her. For a moment, he saw a beautiful queen with long hair and then he only saw a girl. He went and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Some things, Peter thought, were different. All their relationships were subtly different – influenced by fifteen years of ruling a kingdom together. Before Narnia, Peter would never have patiently sat waiting for Susan to finish her cry. He would have been telling her to buck up and stop crying. Peter realized he wasn't the man he had been in Narnia but he had carried parts of it back into this world. Susan finally stopped crying.

"Su, did you try to go into the wardrobe again?" asked Peter. "I think the Professor was right, we can't get back to Narnia through the wardrobe."

"I know" whispered Susan "but I still hope. I was a queen, I was loved, I was happier than anyone in this world could ever be. I don't know if I can get used to this world again. I miss Narnia so much. I miss Galen. I feel so lost."

Peter wasn't sure what to say in response that would help Susan feel better. She continued speaking.

"Then I think, what if the door did open and I stepped back into Narnia – I am a child again, I couldn't pick up my life where it was when we left – oh, I wish we hadn't followed the White Stag. Sometimes, I am so mad that you didn't take my advice to go back. Peter, if we had turned around, we might still be in Narnia. Right now we would be feasting and dancing in our great hall in Cair Paravel" said Susan.

Peter sighed and replied "Su, I don't think it is that simple. I don't think the door back to our world was an accident. I am sure Aslan sent us back. He opened the door in the first place for us to enter Narnia and He opened it again because it was time for us to leave. I have been thinking about it a lot and I think Aslan must have believed our work was done. Narnia was safe and at peace. Imagine if we didn't come back, if we just disappeared from this world. The Professor would probably be blamed for our disappearance. Our parents would be mad with grief. Aslan had to send us back. Perhaps some day, we will be able to go back to Narnia. The Professor said we might find a different way in the future."

Susan said "I'm sure what you are saying will make perfect sense tomorrow but tonight I feel mad with grief. You must understand how I feel. Don't you miss Melina?"

"I miss Melina. I miss my children. I miss everything about Narnia and our lives there. Sometimes I wish Aslan had let us say goodbye but then….I have no idea how I would have said goodbye" answered Peter. "Sometimes I am frustrated that the memories are so faint but then I think it is actually a blessing."

Susan said "I feel so sad tonight. I am not even sure why I feel this way tonight. I woke up an hour ago and I wanted to be back in Narnia so badly. When I felt the back of the wardrobe, I started weeping and I felt so overwhelming sad. I feel in my heart I will never see Galen again."

At that moment, at Cair Paravel…

Queen Melina stood at a window watching the ocean waves crash on the shore. It seemed unreal that thirty years had passed since the misadventure with the White Stag. She could close her eyes and vividly remember that day thirty years ago. She could remember Peter joking that he would give her some his wishes when he caught the White Stag. It was strange that the last thing her husband said to her was such a light-hearted comment. No advice on how to rule in his stead or suggestions on raising their children. That fateful fall day had started so lovely, hunting the White Stag and then ended in such confusion. They had found the four horses and then followed footprints that suddenly disappeared. Then Aslan appeared.

"Do not send out search parties. You will not find the High King and his royal siblings. They are gone – called back to the world they came from" said Aslan.

She couldn't stop herself from questioning the great lion.

"Dear Aslan, Peter would have never left without me. Please, tell us how to find this other world" pleaded Melina.

"I am sorry, my daughter. I know this will be hard but the door is closed. You cannot reach them and they cannot return. They were not born in this world and they had to return to their world. Return to Cair Paravel, Queen Melina. Your place is here with your children. You must be strong and keep Narnia safe until your son is old enough to rule in his father's place" said Aslan.

Melina could still remember the sorrow in Aslan's voice. He knew her heart was breaking but there was nothing he could or would do to change the situation. She felt his comforting breath giving her strength.

Galen had asked "Aslan, will they ever be able to return? Wasn't Queen Lucy able to come and go through the door several times when they first arrived in Narnia? Why can't the door open again?"

"I know this is difficult, my son. But Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are gone. The door near the Lantern will never open again. You will not see them again in this life. Some day Narnia will be in great need and they will be called for and they will return to help save Narnia. But that day is far in the distant future – generations from now. Be at peace my children" said Aslan.

And He was gone.

Their lives would never be the same. Melina had returned to Cair Paravel and the council of advisors confirmed her as Regent. She named Galen as the Commander of Narnia's defenses. Sometimes laying awake at night, Melina wondered what she would have done if she had been given a choice between following Peter back to his world and staying in Narnia with their children. It was a conversation she would have loved to have had with Susan. But Susan was gone too. She had not only lost a husband but her best friend. A few fools had shown up at court, thinking to court her. She had no interest or patience – how could any of them think they could take Peter's place? The years had moments of great joy. She was blessed with a wonderful son and daughter and now, grandchildren. Narnia was still a magical country full of loyal and loving friends. There were still dances and festivities and celebrations and feasts. But there had also moment of loneliness that had been so hard. Melina's remembrances were interrupted by the voice of her grown daughter. With a sigh, Melina returned her thoughts to today. A fall day, thirty years since the day her husband and his siblings had disappeared. She turned to look at her daughter.

"Mother, are you ready?" asked Princess Alanna.

It had been a joyous day when Alanna had married Prince Corin of Archenland. It had cemented the already strong relationship between Narnia and Archenland. Alanna and Corin were frequently at the Narnian court with their four children. Fatherhood had finally calmed some of Corin's impulsiveness.

Melina was grateful that Alanna was here today. Mother and daughter walked towards the main courtyard. Alanna's sister-in-law, Queen Aravis, was waiting for them near the main door. The three royal women walked outside and waited for the approaching procession with members of the court.

The Kings of Narnia and Archenland led the procession. Prince Corin and his nephew Crown Prince Ram joined them at the front of the riders. Men on horses, centaurs, other creatures, and talking beasts followed behind. Melina watched them approach and thought Peter would be proud of their son. He was a good king and a skilled warrior. The Narnian and Archenlander armies had a hard won victory in this recent battle. But there was little joy in her son's face or that of King Cor. After so many battles, Narnia's greatest knight was dead and the kings and princes were escorting his body back to Cair Paravel to be laid to rest.

Galen had helped raised her son. Many had helped of course, but Galen played a special role. He was Melina's brother only by marriage to her sister-in-law. A marriage that had lasted less than three months before Susan disappeared. Some wouldn't consider that even a real relation. But Galen was more a real brother than her own blood brothers. He had defended Narnia well and long. Now, he was dead. A pillar of support was gone from her, her children, Narnia itself. With sadness, Melina stepped forward to play her official role in the ceremony.

A week later, Alanna accompanied Melina to Galen's rooms. Melina needed to make final arrangements about cleaning out his rooms. He had kept the same rooms all these years that he and Susan had so briefly shared. He had refused to change anything. Susan's old dressing table was dusted by a servant but no one was allowed to actually put away her perfume bottle, mirror or comb. A blue scarf had been on the back of the dressing table chair for thirty years. Susan had carelessly thrown it there, the day they left in pursuit of the White Stag.

Princess Alanna walked over to a beautiful portrait of Galen and Susan on their wedding day.

"I was so young that I have such few memories of Aunt Susan. But I will always remember how happy she was on her wedding day. We should move this portrait somewhere where it can be admired by all who come to court" said Alanna.

"I agree, dear. The library hall near the ocean doors would be a lovely location. Susan loved the ocean. She was a wonderful swimmer and she took special joy in the mer-folk visiting and singing" replied Melina.

"Mother, have you heard any of the new songs being sung about Uncle Galen and Aunt Susan?" asked Alanna.

Melina laughed and said "I don't think they are new songs, dear. People have been singing some of those songs for years – just quietly so Galen would never hear them. Now that Galen and Susan are both gone, they are being sung openly."

"The song I heard that starts with "one spring day" is my favorite. It was written by two fauns. I think it will be sung for generations" said Alanna. "It makes their love story sound so romantic and so tragic because it was brief."

Melina replied "Many are referring to the reign of your father, uncle and aunts as the Golden Age of Narnia. There will songs and legends long after we have passed to Aslan's country. Galen always said that even though some parts of our lives have been hard and sometimes lonely, we were blessed to be part of the Golden Age of Narnia. I believe my dear brother was right."


	7. Chapter 7

Susan woke up feeling disoriented. Why was she sleeping on a stone floor? Then she remembered. They were back in Narnia. She glanced around. Lucy was fast asleep on one side of her and Edmund slept on the other side. Peter had been sleeping on the other side of Lucy but his spot was empty. His shield with the red lion was still on there but his sword was gone. The fire still burned. It looked like a few pieces of wood had recently been added to the fire. Peter must have been up for a while.

Susan shook her head. This made no sense. A year ago, she had been dancing in this hall and now it was in ruins. What had happened? She slowly got up trying to not disturb her younger brother and sister. She picked up her bow and arrows and slung them on her back. She slowly walked away from the dias looking for her older brother. She saw Peter sitting watching the sun rise from the Eastern Ocean. He was wearing his sword. She smiled at the sight and went to join him.

"This brings back memories, does it not?" asked Susan as she sat down on the broken wall next to her brother.

"Some things are so familiar as if it was just yesterday" replied Peter.

There was silence as the brother and sister watched the glorious sunrise for several minutes.

"Oh, Peter, what do you think happened? How can Cair Paravel be in ruins like this in just a year? What happened to Galen, Melina, all our friends?" asked Susan.

Susan felt the tears in her eyes as she spoke. She blinked and tried not to cry.

"I don't know anymore than you, Su. I've trying to sort it out but it makes no sense. I can't imagine Narnians would ever willingly abandon Cair Paravel" replied Peter. "But we must be here for some purpose. It doesn't appear that anyone lives on this island. Once Lu and Ed are awake, we should try to get off the island."

Later that morning, they had gone back down to the beach. It was so confusing. How could Cair Paravel be in ruins in one year? Why was a channel dug through the peninsula? It was a mystery. Edmund always loved mysteries so it wasn't a surprise that he was the one to realize what had happened.

"You know that, however long we seemed to live in Narnia, when we got back through the wardrobe, it seemed to have taken no time at all? And that means, that once you're out of Narnia, you have no idea how Narnian time is going. Why shouldn't hundreds of years have gone past in Narnia while only one year passed in England?" asked Edmund.

Susan felt stunned by this idea. Logically it made sense. Emotionally, it was overwhelming. It meant Galen was dead. Melina was dead. All their friends and courtiers were dead. Susan began to cry. She had known in her heart that she would never see Galen again. But now it felt real. Lucy reached out and hugged her. Lucy was weeping too.

And then there was no time to cry. The boat had appeared with the two soldiers and their prisoner, a dwarf. It was an automatic reflex to reach for her bow and arrows. Then she plunged into the water after Peter to get the boat and drag it to shore. The dwarf confirmed their suspicions. It had been over a thousand years since they ruled in Narnia's Golden Age. It was as if King Arthur appeared in England. They had been summoned back by Susan's magical horn to aid Prince Caspian in his battle against his evil uncle. Peter was correct; they were here for a purpose.

The next two days were horrible. Susan was always tired although the physical exhaustion helped push away her emotional turmoil. She quarreled with her siblings. She could tell Peter was losing patience with her complaints. But she couldn't help herself. Memories flooded back – memories of battles and celebrations and love. There were memories of fifteen years of living and growing up. She felt so frightened, so overwhelmed, so sad. Then Aslan appeared to Lucy and she could not see Him. At first, Peter and Edmund could not see Him either. But then they did see Him and it was only her, only Susan who could not see Aslan. When she finally did Him, she wept. Then He breathed on her and she felt brave again, she felt like a queen.

Susan and Lucy had a glorious romp with Aslan. Then they went to the battlefield. Peter, of course, was victorious. Prince Caspian was crowned king and Aslan made a great feast. Almost everyone was asleep but Susan couldn't think of sleep. She looked around and realized Peter was gone.

She stood up and saw her older brother standing at the top of the small hill. She trudged up the hill and he turned and smiled.

"What are you doing, Peter?" asked Susan.

He answered: "Just looking at the stars, they are so beautiful here in Narnia. Everything is so beautiful. I am just thinking of how much I love this country."

Susan laughed and replied "That is good, your Majesty. It would be sad state if the High King of Narnia did not love his country."

Peter laughed and then tilted his head and said "There is Aslan. Let us go speak with Him."

The great lion stood still in the moonlight waiting for them. They knelt before Him.

"My son. My daughter. What troubles your hearts?" asked Aslan.

Susan had so many questions but she could not speak. She felt afraid again. What if Aslan refused to answer their questions? What if she would never know what happened?

"Dear Aslan. I know you can only tell us our own stories. But what happened to the loved ones we left behind feels like it is part of our own stories. Please can you tell us what happened to them after we left Narnia?" asked Peter.

Aslan gazed at them in silence. Then He spoke.

"Why do you want to know my son? It will not change anything" said the great lion.

"I know nothing will change Aslan. I did not choose to walk back through the wardrobe but I cannot help but feel that I deserted my family, deserted my country. I guess I need to know that they were alright" replied the young High King.

Aslan replied "After you returned to your world, I told your court to not search, that you were gone. Melina ruled wisely as Regent while Galen led Narnia's army. Neither of them re-married. Your son and his descendents ruled Narnia for hundreds of years in peace and prosperity." The great lion paused for a moment and then continued: " Now King Peter and Queen Susan, take King Caspian to Cair Paravel. The treasures in the throne room belong to him as Narnia's rightful king. Along with the gold and jewels and weapons, you will find chests with historical records. The records will answer some of your questions. You will also find the plans for Cair Paravel itself so Caspian can rebuild it. I am leaving now but I will see you again in five days at Burena. We will speak again at that time my children."

Peter and Susan bowed their heads. When they looked up the lion was gone. Peter stood up and reached out his hand to help Susan to her feet.

Peter said "Come Su, let's go back to the camp and sleep. Tomorrow we will ride to Cair Paravel."

A week later, Susan was back at boarding school. She was sitting outside in the garden reading when Lucy appeared. The garden was in late summer bloom but it appeared dull compared to Narnia.

"Su, I have been looking for you" whispered Lucy. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I feel so sad that Aslan told you and Peter that you could never return to Narnia. I can't imagine how you feel."

Susan quietly replied "In the last week, I learned that Galen, Melina and all our friends have been dead for over a thousand years. Aslan will never let me return to Narnia. I feel torn in two – part of me is very sad and part of me is angry. But mostly, I am grateful that the memories are fading. I want to forget."

Lucy gasped and said "Susan, you don't mean that do you? How can you ever forget Narnia? Or forget Aslan?"

Susan looked at her little sister. Lucy was so kind, so loving and innocent. She didn't want to upset Lucy. But she didn't want to remember this pain, this horrible loss nor did she want to deal with the rage she felt at losing her life as Queen Susan. The anger was the worst part – Susan had never been truly angry in her life and she didn't know how to cope with the feelings of rage.

"I don't like feeling this way – so sad, so angry. I can't do anything to change it so it is easiest to try not to think about it" answered Susan. "I just can't think about Narnia every day or I will go mad. Aslan told Peter and me that it was time to live in this world so that is what I need to do. Don't worry Lu. I'll be fine" said Susan.


End file.
